When I Fall in Love
by EmmaxLeigh
Summary: Luka always knew it would be a bad day if Yuki ever found out about his past life and their relationship in it, but he never expected to no longer be able to stay beside him. When he can no longer be right there to protect him what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write something with Luka after I found chapter 39 online (38 has a nice view Xwx) so I am o.o I might change the rating later for lemony purposes but we'll see? X_x**

* * *

Never before had that pain in Luka's chest been as great as it was now. For now, while everyone was gathered around Yuki''s door, he did what he could to hide the hurt in his eyes, fighting the urge to grip his torso in hopes of dulling that unbearable ache. He never expected any more than to be beside Yuki, and now he didn't even have that. Yuki had locked them all, no, locked him out, refusing to give way even for the meals Katsumi would bring him.

For weeks Yuki had been begining to slowly remember bits and pieces from his past life. For a while everyone believed he would be fine since he never seemed too phased by any small details, though clearly this reaction memory was a different case and a surprise. Of course the memories he had gained the day prior was completely different as well so it only made sense. Luka knew that from the moment he found out.

* * *

_"Yuki?" lightly Luka knocked on the door once again. Yuki hadn't shown up for breakfast which was a rarity. Worried he had rushed up to Yuki's room, wondering if he was just being too protective as he often did. Though when he had to continue knocking repeatedly he was begining to doubt his worry wasn't justified._

_"Yuki? Are you alright?" he called a bit louder, letting his voice slip with concern. He grabbed the doorknob and as he began to turn it he heard a thud against the other side of the door._

_"Yuki...?"_

_"I'm fine! Don't come in!" _

_Luka jumped back slightly as Yuki shouted as loud as he could. _

_"Yuki..." he said softly, clearly wanting some explaination._

_"Really its nothing...just a weird mem-...a strange dream is all"_

_Luka froze on the spot. Yuki had begun to say memory and there were only a few that would have him so shaken up. And even more there was only one that would make Yuki hide away from even him._

_"So please. Just go..." Yuki sounded desperate though it was clear he was trying to hide it and pass it off as nothing as always. _

_Usually Luka would deny Yuki that one request, but this time, as the world crashed down on him, all he could do was back up from the door, head hung low and his mind blank._

* * *

Luka grit his teeth, silver eyes focused on the door before him. He ignored Tooko's sorrowful looks, or the pity that would briefly show on even that hothead Hotsuma's face. It was hard enough for him to focus as it was and he knew seeing such faces wouldn't help nor change anything.

"Master..." the duras felt a tug on the hem of his shirt, not having to glance down to know who was speaking to him, distrupting the silence that had loomed for an eternity. "Master...?" Sodom repeated, tugging a bit harder but to no avail. With his ear pinned back against his head, he let go, tretreating a few small steps back into the comforting hand of Tooko who stroked his black hair, telling him it was all alright.

He couldn't be there anymore. Even a duras said to be as cold and merciless as himself had his limits. As casually as he could manage, Luka pushed from the wall he had spent a good ten hours leaning up against, turning on his heels. With hands shoved down into his pockets long strides took him down the hall that all of a sudden became too loud for him.

"Luka...?" he heard a saddened Tooko call as he left. He picked up on Hotsuma muttering a few words under his breath about how he always did things alone. Sodom was whimpering quietly only to again have to be comforted by Tooko. And as he figured at least one person had decided to follow him though he didn't look back to see who it was, likely Ria by the sound of heels that echoed above all the noise.

Sunlight and fresh air were welcomed on his skin as he stepped outside, eyes fixed on the running water of the fountain in the courtyard. He knew if he looked up he would see the balcony of Yuki's room where they spent many night simply talking and he wondered if once again he'd only be left with memories. How he wished to just let his legs give way as they yearned to, losing their strength. This was the exact reason he never wanted Yuki to know anything, sure from the start that it would only hurt the both of them more and now Yuki wanted nothing to do with him which was crueler than an eternity of simply being forgotten.

"Luka"

He wasn't surprised to hear the sweet voice of Ria, knowing fsome one had been only paces behind him the entire time. It was the only reason he hadn't let himself collapse.

"Luka...you're being to cruel to yourself" She said a bit louder and Luka heard her walk closer. He could feel an ache growing in his temples. Really how long would they all keep this up, without learning there were walls he just wouldn't take down?

"Its not your problem.." he plainly stated, though he was sure it would do about as much good as it had ever done before with the zweilt.

"It may not directly be my problem but...!"

Dead on.

"...But..." Ria's voice had become quieter, a hint of sadness in that single word. "I know you couldn't have been happy before...and now Yuki is..." She didn't dare say it, unable to imagine what Luka must have felt when her own chest was throbbing.

Ria remained silent and Luka wondered if she had given up. Less than a second later he was proven wrong. The bruneete marched forward, using every ounce of courage she had to grip Luka's shoulder and somewhat turn him to look straight at her. Her face looked almost angry but her amber eyes were brimming with tears.

"I may sound like a broken reconrd but I won't stop saying it. You don't have to make yourself unhappy. You can give up and nobody would blame you for it. You can give your heart to somebody else...love somebody else. You could..."

"Ria"

Her name on the duras's lips stopped the idol instantly and she knew the answer she was going to get. Already she hung her head, a blush of embarassment staining her cheeks red.

"When I fall in love it's only one time"

Luka had told her the same thing before. He'd say it again the next time she brought up her 'solution' as well. He loved Yuki and even if Yuki hated him now he wouldn't have the thought of trying to love another. It would never compare.

"If that's all..." Luka turned his back to her once again, hoping that as he walked away he could finally be alone.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he glanced toward Yuki's bedroom. In the window he spotted his reason for living looking straight back at him. They held gazes for just a second, but for Luka it felt like days. When Yuki backed away out of his view it was the same all over again. It seemed like a rain cloud formed over his head, pouring down rain on him in a shower of his sorrows. Biting the inside of his cheek he kept walking, hands clenched together in fists within the confines of his pockets.

'Yuki...'

* * *

**First chapter done O_o Its...alright? Like I said chapter 39 so i figured I'd be lazy and just write with Ria and use her same idea/points or whatever o.O **

**Review and get sparkles ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooooooo I guess my fears were right xwx I kept rewriting to make it not seem like Ria liked Luka (cause at first I'm like "Jesus, this could so be mistaken for Luka Ria Love time"). So to clear that up...no...Ria doesn't like Luka like that here~ xwx I tried to make it clear i swear Xwx So enough rambling. Now writing o.o**

* * *

Butterflies in your stomach.

Really that term was light, nothing compared to the sensation wreaking havoc inside him at that time. Yuki clutched the curtains as he locked eyes with those breath-taking silver eyes that looked so pained now. He had to stop himself before it was too late and he got lost in them, so he turned away, backing away from the window until the back of his legs hit the bed. Clapping a hand over his mouth he sat back, slumped forward.

His chest hurt.

He felt sick.

Tears stung at his eyes.

His entire body shaking.

His mind was clouded over, his thoughts hazed beyond comprehension.

He could only think of one thing.

"Luka..." That name flowed off his lips so perfectly it hurt. All the time Luka had been beside him. and he had never paid enough attention to figure it out. If he had just looked a bit closer it would have been more than obvious. He had been a girl. Luka always treated him differently, doing anything and everything for him happily, comforting him when he had hit his lowest points with out complaint, even willing to put his life at risk and cancel the contract he had assumed was the only thing that held Luka to him.

"I'm sorry..." Yuki removed the hand that had been covering his mouth, opting to grip at his chest instead. It pained him to imagine how Luka must have felt the entire time he was beside him. Never could he cross any lines. He had been forgotten and he never let it slip of what they had been to eachother, likely to protect him.

What pained him even more was the thought that perhaps Luka's feelings had changed and it wasn't that hard for the duras. Maybe as so much time passed, that love once so strong faded. Not to mention he was a boy now. Perhaps he hadn't told him for another reason, just wanting to put that relationship in the past where it belonged.

He would remain by his side no matter what, Yuki knew that much. God's Light just wasn't sure he could have him so close anymore without knowing.

'_Sleep..._' a sweet, female voice inside his head called.

Tears were flowing freely down his face now. For the first time since coming to tokyo he felt trully alone. Absentmindedly he ended up curled into a ball beneathe his blankets, face buried into the pillows. Without warnign he was overcome by sleep, his mind and body being exhausted from the stress they were bein put through.

'_He will be there..._' it spoke softly, almost reassuring him within his dreams of the truth he already.

* * *

'What will he do?' Luka couldn't help but mentally ask himself. Would Yuki continue to avoid him, or, by some blessing of gods, would they beeven closer?

Another day had passed and the scene of the hallway had barely changed. Luka could tell by the way others looked at him that his appearance must have been dreadful. He had returned to his place infront of Yuki's door quickly, finding that being alone, for once, was worse than being surrounded by others.

He had lost Yuki to death before. When he found Yuki He wasn't the same, not remembering nor loving him as She had, but he could still be the closest to him. He could bare through it all just knowing Yuki would be there again, but not anymore. Yuki wasn't there now, likely unable to even look at him if he ever emerged from the baracade he made of his room, maybe even hated him. Yuki had been the world and more to Luka, and now that world was shattered. The searing in his chest had dulled, numbing itself until Luka was half sure Yuki herself(himself?) had been a cruel dream and he was back in Infernus when he had no reason to live other than living itself. Everything was hopeless...

Just when he was ready to open his eyes to a baren wasteland though, he heard shuffling feet and the quiet creak of an opening door. His attention was ripped from such torubling thoughts and his eyes shot open to see Yuki standing in the doorway. He was on his feet in a second, taking a step forward before he stopped. At first he was glad, his hopes rising, but then he noticed how Yuki's eyes seemed to fall anywhere but on him, avoiding him at all cost.

He had gotten the aswer he'd been awaiting. This was how things were going to stay.

Luka let himself step back, his back hitting the wall that was likely the only thing keeping him on his feet. His face stayed void, eyes hidden behind black bangs as they focusedon the floor, arms crossed over his chest, hands gripping the fabric of his shirt until he was sure he was leaving holes in the sleeves.

"Yuki!" Tooko was the first to throw herself onto Yuki. He didn't fight her, seeing how tears were already overflowing from her eyes as she latched onto him.

"Yukkieeeeeeee...!" Sodom was shortly after, launching himself up so he hung from Yuki's neck, feet a few inches off the ground. Weak, Yuki began to fall forward, caught quickly by a number of hands belonging to the zweilt.

"Yuki?" Tooko whispered with her worry more than clear.

"I'm fine" he assured her and without looking Luka knew Yuki was probably wearing one of those forced smiles that only made everyone worry more. "I just need some of Katsumi's good cooking" he tried to explain, to which Tooko only nodded. She let go of him, pulling Sodom back along with her.

"Let's go get some breakfast then" she offered, gently taking hold of Yuki's hand, trying to go along with his act that nothing was wrong. Just looking at him she could tell otherwise. Even if it had just been a day he looked worse than he ever had, even after finding out Reiga's identity. He had to be a mess of confused emotions. Now she understood how Luka had been able to bare not letting him know. Seeing Yuki like this must have been a torture far worse.

With a small pull she lead Yuki down the hall, followed shortly after by the others, leaving only Luka behind. The duras felt when one by one they all glanced back at them, invisioning the looks of pity they must have had on their faces and his frown deepened.

He listened until all the echoing footsteps left the hall before finally pushing off the wall with an uncharacteristic stumble. He caught himself quickly but not before his stomach churned, leaving him dizzyheaded. Emotions he had never known before Yuki were going to be the death of him now.

Figuring he had some time, he himself headed down the hall towards the bathroom. Once there he started shower, letting the water heat up as he undressed. Not paying attention to how hot the water was before stepping inside, it seared his skin, a fact that hardly bothered him now. He stood under the flow of water, trying to focus on each drop that slid along his reddening flesh, anything but Yuki, who seemed to always take over his mind whether he wished him to or not.

_"Luka...Dont forget that"_

How he longed to hear that sweet, tender voice.

_Yuki's soft hand cupped his cheek, fingers gently gliding over his own white skin._

He could die happily with just that touch.

_His eyes were locked with hazel ones of the woman who had aved him from the meaningless existance he had known. _

Luka wanted to see the same feeling in those eyes once more.

_"I love you"_

Luka bit his lips until the taste of copper made itself known, alerting him that his fangs had pierced his skin. He reached his hand up to inspect it only to find it already bleeding. The duras hadn't even realized he'd had both his hands clentched into fists much too tight, claw-like nails digging into his palms. He was completely numbed. Nothing compared to the sensation of broken shards of his heart ripping apart his chest, inabling him to breath correcting or even swallow.

_"I'm here.."_

How ironically distant those words seemed to be now.

* * *

**So not much hapening this chapter X.x Main stuff will happen next chapter? Or at least begin to. Depends if I wanna be evil and leave a cliffhanger~**

**Not a lot to review on but its still appreciated? o.o I'll update soon o might makeanother chapte for another fic forst though X_x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you people QwQ I never get much attention for stuff so even if its nothing compared to other stories I'm wicked happy~ ^w^ Anywho o.o I'm realizing I like to torture Luka a bit too much (even though I totally love him O-O) x.X Think I'm just a total sadist~ Xwx **

**In other news my computer got a virus and i was sooooo worried i had lost this like 2,200 or so words in XwX but i had uploaded it here for whatever reason just before so it was okay ^o^ and i fixed my computer o.o no worries~ So...I think this chapter will be a lot longer .-. I have more planned for it at least. We'll see by the end...if I can stop rambling O\\\O**

* * *

It wasn't until Yuki sat down at the dining table did he realize that the group was a person shorter than it usually was. As he glanced over his shoulder he only saw his shadow as opposed to a certain duras that would always be leaning on the wall there, pretending not to be paying attention. Yuki could hardly blame him for not being there at that time though. He disliked the feeling of being glad of it himself. It was too soon. He was confused and if Luka had been there...he really wasn't sure what kind of shape he'd be in. Probably one worse than when he was left completely alone.

"Hey...Yuki..." Tooko said softly, getting his attention. He felt a hand on his shoulder. As soon as he did he turned his head to find nine pairs of eyes all on him. They all held unrestrained concern. Even Sairi who had such darkness at times appeared trully unrestful and worried as he gazed at God's Light.

"I'm fine you guys" he had said the same words earlier. Now he figured they were even less believable as his smile wavered. Yuki had to tighten his hands around his knees under the table to keep his mind on the task at hand, keeping that act up until he returned to his room. The zweilt had enough to worry about. Even if Takashiro hadn't seen any major battles in the near future there was always a constant guard they had to keep up. He didn't wish to drag them down anymore than he had to.

Silence followed, everyone doubting but not risking anything to speak aloud. Breakfast was brought out and that silence continued even beyond then, all of them simply sitting there, nine wanting to leave Yuki to himself again, not when he had just come out of his solitude in that state. His skin was dull, almost sick looking to match the circles that began to darken under his eyes. Irises of hazel were dark, a bit hazy as if they didn't trully see anything around him. His strawberry blonde hair, usually neatly kept, was left in tangles, unwashed and damp on the tips from sweat that had likely come from terrible dreams.

"Screw this!" That silence was finally broken, Hotsuma suddenly getting up out of his seat. He slammed his hands down on the table, eyes piercing through golden bangs straight at Yuki. He opened his mouth to say something,but nothing came out. A master of words was something the blonde was not.

Picking up on what her fellow zweilt was trying to say, Tooko stood as well. "We know you're not fine. Yuki don't force yourself" She stopped herself midway from touching his shoulder again, drawing her hand back to her chest. Yuki felt a jolt of pain as he looked up, spotting the dampness in her eyes. "We're right here to help you, Yuki. We're sorry for not telling you all this time but Luka..."

Yuki suddenly became more interested at this, hoping to get further answers about why he had been left in the dark. Maybe he had been wrong in his assumption? How he hoped he was.

"...Luka didn't want us to tell you."

Not quite as much as he had wanted to know. In fact it was no more than he had known before.

"We may not fully understand but...all we want is to see you smiling, Yuki" her voice was cracking now and she had to turn around into Tsukumo's awaiting arms, unable to hold back her tears any longer.

"Tooko-chan..."

That was all he could manage. He really had no comforting words to tell her. Yuki let his eyes roam over the zweilt again, seeing a light missing from all of their eyes. He was that light and even without meaning to he was darkening their world. Letting his head fall he dared not look any of them straight in the eye as he prepared himself for another ropund of lies. "Thank you, but...really...you don't need to worry about me. It was just a bit of...a surprise is all. Its just an old memory. It doesn't really mean anything." The words pained him to say but they were nothing compared to the image that would be burned into his memory for life.

In the doorway was a statue still Luka, his eyes not visible through damp raven bangs. His lips were in a straight line, holding less emotion than they ever had. It was a sight that worried all in the room but no one spoke, not even the smallest 'Master' from Sodom. Luka didn't say a word nor look to anyone before turning on his heels, disappearing from everyone's view as they listened to his footsteps fade down the hall.

Yuki mentally cursed, wishing a meteor would crash through the window and kill him in some freak accident. If there had been any hope, Yuki figured he had just crushed it.

"Ah...Excuse me..." Yuki's voice was cracked and barely above a whisper as he got up from his chair.

"Yukkie.." In an act of worry Sodom absentmindedly reached out, latching onto the hem of Yuki's shirt. He let his hand fall though when he saw that sad smile Yuki forced onto his face.

"Its fine Sodom" He gently stroked the boy's ear before turning his back to him, exiting the room. He was tempted to try and find Luka but before he knew it he was in the woods, far too lost in his racing thoughts to have the idea to turn back.

* * *

_**"Nothing is here. I can't even feel your touch"**_

A soft, ghostly voice reached Yuki's ears in its melodic tune. It snapped him from whatever world he had lost himself to hours before, leaving him confused about his own whereabouts. Hazel irises gazed around, passing over hundreds of people as they walked around him. "Huh?" His brows furrowed in confusion as he stepped out of their way, his back hitting the chilled glass window of a closed shop.

"When did it become so dark...?" Yuki looked up tp a dark sky, the stars lost in the light of the city. How had he gotten there? Without knowing it he had wandered around all day, oblivious to anything around him.

_**"Because of my sorrow that was bigger before I knew it..."**_

"That voice.." Yuki looked around absently as the song that had reached him before continued. No one else seemed to be fazed by the hauntingly beautiful voice he was hearing. As the sung words echoed in his ears he could feel his own pain throbbing in his chest, tearing him apart as it increased. Of their own accord his feet began to carry him toward it's source, almost like he was hypnotized by it.

_**"...Even though I know you are really there!..."**_

Yuki tried to stop himself. Even if things had been slowly lately he was always in danger. He was the target of their enemies and he was...alone. More alone than he had ever been. Luka had always been there, even before they had met, watching over him all this time. And now...Yuki assumed that protecttor was no longer there watching over him from the distance.

He became lost in his lonliness once more, forgetting the danger he could possibly be walking into. He forgot the fact that no one else around him heard the harmonic song he did. And he forgot all of his worries as that song continued, almost sweeping him away.

_'He's there!'_

Another voice, a familiar female one, tried to reach him. She sounded desperate, pleading as she tried to reason. Yuki did stop for a moment, wanting to believe that voice more than he had ever wanted to believe anything. He tried to block out the words that continued to draw him in, waiting for the moment where Luka would come and save him.

It never came.

_**"...Throw everything away, and face me. Let me sing in the brightest light."**_

Once more he was lost to the song, letting go of his couldn't resist its call and he doubted any human could.

_"Its a trap"_

He didn't listen.

_**"With your gentle voice call out my name"**_

No longer was there any light shining upon him. Yuki was surrounded in darkness, just figuring he'd walked into an unlit alley. At the end he could se two glowing green orbs that only drew him in even more.

"Who.." he murmured, his steps slowly. "My head..." a dizzy spell hit him and he nearly stumbled over his own feet. When he looked up to those green orbs again he instantly caught himself, inching closer.

_"You must stop!"_

_**"From behind the window..."**_

_'STO-'_

The second voice was no longer there, cut short in an instant.

There was another rush of dizziness that hit him and suddenly he got a sick feeling. No longer did he feel like he was in the same world. He doubled over, holding his head in one hand. It took a moment for him to recompose himself, feeling a drop of sweat drip down his chin as he took a few labored breathes. Something was suffocating him.

**"..Smile at me!"**

Yuki couldn't help the smallest shudder. The song was so clear now, no longer warped in echo as it had been just moments before. His head shot up and his eyes went wide. No longer was his syrrounded in darkness but insteadthere was nothing but white light. Stepping forward from that light was a figure, those green orbs from before still glowing even against such powerful light.

**"Smile at me!"**

He couldn't do anything but stare as that person came closer, holding her last note. The song faded into nothing but a whisper as She reached Yuki who now had a clear view of the source of the song that had put him in such a trance. She looked angelic, short blonde hair glowing with the light around them as did her fair skin. A long white dress flowed around her thin form, ribbons swaying like wings.

"You must be in such pain" Her voice matched her heavenly presence as those words spilled from smiling lips. The blonde reached out, cupping Yuki's cheek in her soft hand, and somehow he couldn't help but be comforted as her hand moved to run through his hair. It was so much like Luka's touch it nearly made him sick.

"I'll make it all go away"

He couldn't respond. For one reaosn or another he trusted that voice despite the fact every part of him was screaming at him to get away. But with his heart shattered and mind blurred there was nothing he could do but allowing his eyes to close and slump forward, soon losing himself to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

He kept to the shadows, never getting close enough for Yuki to have the opportunity to look back and see him. Despite anything Yuki said Luka just couldn't let him be, more so when he spotted the teen wandering away from the twilight mansion. So he had followed wihtout a second thought, being reminded of the days in the past few years. He would stand on rooftops, trail him from behind, sit in a tree outside of the orphanage late at night when he couldn't be seen.

_It's just an old memory. It doesn't really mean anything_

'Nothing at all, hmm..' Luka smiled bitterly, narrowing his eyes just slightly as they focused on the speaker of those words. Yuki had stopped, so the duras did as well, moving to the side of the sidewalk. He leaned back on a brick building, knowing a nearby lightpost would give him better cover from Yuki. He watched from the corner of his eyes, noting that something just didn't seem right.

He let his eyes drop to the concrete of the sidewalk. He had always said he'd never trade the feeling she had for the life he used to know, and even now he felt the same. That didn't make it any more bareable though. He couldn't concentrate. Luka didn't have to have a blade flying towards him to know that he senses were off. Just the sound of footsteps were quieter than they should be. He couldn't follow how pedestrians moved without having to give them his full attention.

_**"...Throw everything away, and face me..."**_

"What?" Luka's alert was suddenly on high. That voice was so loud, but sudden, reaching him for the first time. "Yuki..." he looked to the sight where Yuki had been in horror. He was no longer standing there, in fact completely gone from his sight. In a flash every sense Luka had lost returned as he grew fearful.

"Yuki?" he didn't care about the angry looks he got as he pushed through the crowd. His mind was centered on only one thing, finding Yuki. Not even for a moment did he wonder if he was jumping to conclusions, especially when he felt a rush of suddenly strong power. He froze, looking down an alleyway where he sensed it had come from. There he spotted Yuki's back, having relief for only a moment as he sprinted down the opening between two large buildings.

_**"From behind the** **window..."**_

It was there again, that voice he knew could be from no human. This was trully bad.

"YUKI!" he called out but not in time. Already Yuki had vanished, like walking right through and open door. Luka lunged forward, following the same path but even once he passed the spot where Yuki disappeared he was still in that same alley, no yuki nor anyone else there but him.

"Yuki...!" he choked out, fists trembling at his sides. Or so they were before he lashed out, driving his fst into the bricks of the wall. Luka felt the rough edges of cement and bricks tear at his skin and how warm bloon slid over his fingers and it only made his body quake even more. Yuki was gone. What was worse was he had no idea where to.

* * *

**Oh no! What is Luka to do? Like I said finally stuff is happening ^w^ **

**Song used: Sleeping Beauty done by Miku Hatsune. (I like the Akiakane version best xwx) *Vocaloid Victim* OwO**

**I drew up mystery lady cause I'm weird like that and think people need pictures for everything~ (I know my drawing skills aren't the best but i try~) There are links on my profile cause I learned links don't work to well right in the chapter document whatever thing O_o **

**So after all the useless info I just put...WOO! Another chapter. Much longer than the first two (I think). Longer than any single chapter I've ever written~~ So as always review and stuff and what not. LOVE ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for another chapter~ Bit later updating than i wanted on this one cause i was traveling and i always get major jetlag x.x Soon they might be coming slower anyway. I'm moving into dorms in 2 weeks and classes start right after. Idk how much it will effect this but I just figured I'd say it just in case ^^**

* * *

"Tch. Where is that idiot?" Hotsuma paced in front of the door, grinding his teeth together. Annoyance masked worry and seemed to radiate off of the blonde in flames as the other Zweilt watched him.

"Luka is with him" Tooko tried to reason, finally speaking up before the others. Though even to her such words didn't seem all that reassuring. For days they'd been worrying and with Yuki disappearing for another day all of them were close to the edge of what they could take. Now all of the Zweilt were impatiently waiting by the front door, willing to stay there all night until Yuki came home finally.

"Ya think I care if that guy is with 'im?" the blonde growled under his breath, glaring from the corner of his eyes, only pacing faster. He knew Luka was more than enough protection with all his strength. He had to release his feeling some way though and being stubborn just seemed like the perfect way.

"Hotsuma" Tsukumo spoke up, getting a harsh look in return as Hotsuma look over his shoulder.

"What is it?!" he barked, turning around to fully face him. When he did he was met with a stick of pocky being forced into his mouth. he doubled over, taking a moment to choke then catch his breath. "W-What the hell was that?! Ya tryin' ta kill me, huh?!" he accused, nearly jumping over the back of the couch to attack the other zweilt.

"A snack will help calm you down" he stated completely unfazed by the arms that were flailing toward him. Hotsuma seemed to calm some at this, standing up straight with a bit of a pout as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well...I can't calm down when that moron is out wandering out in the middle of the night" he had obviously calmed down some, plopping down beside a quiet Shusei on the couch on the opposite side of the coffee table. No sooner had he sat down though did the front door open, and in an instant Hotsuma was on his feet again, preparing a long rant in his head.

"Where the hell were-!" he was cut short when only one person walked in the door, obviously no one following behind when the door was thrown shut with enough force to leave a crack in the wood.

"Master...?" Sodom slowly got up to his feet, as did the rest of them, clearly left in a state of confusion. "Where's Yu-" A sharp look from the duras stopped him from saying any more. Luka's burning glare would have been more than enough to make any grown man crumple in fear. His anger wasn't his fault but he didn't take the time to feel guilty, storming toward the stairs where he planned to bust into Takashiro's office and then...well he would get there. For now a plan was impossible as his mind was running a thousand miles a minutes, all his thoughts focused on the lost person who was most precious to him.

"What the hell!" Luka stopped midway up the stairs when a certain fuming blonde's voice echoed throughout the entryway. "Where is he?!" he demanded and the duras could hear heavy footsteps pounding their way up the stairs. A hand roughly gripped his arm and it was the last thing that happened before he snapped.

A single fist was thrown, one full of power. That was all it took to send the blonde flying back down to the first stair, crashing onto his back with a oud thud and an even louder groan. Luka couldn't remember when exactly he had thrown the punch, only feeling the electric sensation of his power buzzing around his closed fist. None looked as surprised as Luka himself. For a moment the zweilt looked onto the rare look of shock on the demon's face before he sowly turned and resumed his path up the stairs.

"The Hell?!" Hotsuma dabbed his lip with the sleeve of his jacket, glaring at the dots of red that now decorated it. "That bastard's lost 'is mind!" he barked, quickly getting up to his feet, storming out of the room. Quick behind him was Shusei, about the only one who would be able to calm the blonde down before he wound up burning the manor down in a fit of anger.

"Of course he has..." The room had grown quiet and only Tooko's pitiful sounding voice broke that silence. A wave of understanding struck the remaining seven of them. Luka had come home alone, in such a state. It was clear from the moment he stepped inside what had happened.

"Yuki's gone" Kuroto's grim voice said aloud what all of them were thinking, and suddenly the world seemed darker than it ever had.

* * *

_"Yuki..."_

_A voice so alluring called his name, and he couldn't help the way it melted his heart._

_"Yuki, wake up"_

_Without even having a second thought his eyes slowly fluttered open. His view was hazy, new bright light nearly blinding him. The slight pain was well worth it when his eyes adjusted, leaving him with the best view he could think of at that moment. His heart skipped a beat wiht joy and before he knew it he had launched himself onto the person sitting at his bedside, the sheets flying up around him. Strong, cool arms caught him without the slightest strain, and without needing to be asked they held him close to the chilled chest of the one they belonged to._

_"Luka...?" He didn't know why but there was questioning in his voice. Though if he had taken the tome to think about it all of this seemed to perfect. He lifted his head from its resting place, looking up to the warm, smiling face of the duras._

_"I'm here." Luka never did have to use many words to wash away all of his worries, this time being no diifferent._

_Yuki raised a hand, cupping the demon's cheek, gazing into eyes light diamonds. He wasn't sure how long he was lost within them. The beauty Luka posessed was really more than any regular being could ever imagine, even more so when the strong light cascaded down on him, almost giving him a glow._

_"Yuki?"_

_"Huh...?" he murmured in a dazed voice._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Ah, it's nothing" He smiled brightly, not having to lie this time. This closeness. The way he could hear Luka's every breath and heartbeat. How powerful arms held him so gently. It was all so perfect. He would have paused time for eternity just to never leave that moment. _

_"Yuki, you have to wake up" Concern was growing in Luka's voice. Why did he look so worried now? _

_"Wake up?" Was he not sitting right in the duras's lap, wide awake, more so than he had ever been?_

_"Yuki, wake up"_

_Suddenly the light from large windows grew and his visoon become nothing but endless white. _

_**'Throw everything away and face me"**_

_That song again? It seemed so distant. None the less it was pulling him back into its trance. He felt his eyes grow heavy, his legs become weak, his body relax._

_"YUKI!"_

_Just as soon as he had lost himself Luka's voice reached his ears again, snapping him from whatever world he was so peacefully drifting off to._

_"WAKE UP!"_

* * *

Yuki's eyes flew open, only met with hazy light in the darkness that surrounded him. His eyes wandered, dazed and confused. What had become of the room drowned out by light? Where was Luka? The warmth that had filled his chest was replaced by a hollow feeling. It only took a moment for him to realize that pleasant haven had only been a dream and he instantly dropped from his high, left in more despair and lonliness than he had ever experienced before.

"Yuo're awake" an annoyed voice rang out through the darkness and Yuki's head shot up, eyes frantically trying to find its source.

There was a sigh, followed by the taps of heels against stone. Along the walls of the large room huis was in candle lit by themselves, oddly enough with flames of the brightest blue he'd ever seen. HE didn't watch the silent blue flames for long though as they shed their light down on the other that was in the room with him. The first thing he noted were the piercing eyes of green she had, much like the heavenly woman he just barely remembered. Now that he thought of it, their hair seemed oddly the same. This couldn't be the one who posessed tha angelic voice though. Nothing about her read anything but evil. Her hair was messy, going whichever way it seemed to fall in. Her clothes were much to tight or revealing, torn demon barely able to be considered shorts and a frayed yellow shirt that could hardly do its job. Much to Yuki's relief and innocence though she wore a black leather jacket that did a better job of covering what her other garments failed to do. The one thing that seemed darkest about her thought were those eyes again. In them he could practically see a twisted smirk. It made chills run down his spine.

Even despite the dark aura that radiatied off of her, she was beautiful. Her skin a lovely shade of ivory and free of any scars. Her face one even amodel would kill for. Her body, though a bit too much for Yuki, was worthy of being shown off in the way this woman did it. From the moment Yuki laid eyes on her, he knew she wasn't a human, nor an angel for that matter. He'd walked right into a duras's trap while his mind was weak.

"Who ar...-" A hand rushed down over his mouth the moment he began to talk, silencing him.

"You don't get to ask questions you poor heartbroken boy" The opast smile seemed almost sad but Yuki could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Shiri-sama!" a voice called form the door and instantly the woman's smile faded into a deep frown. She turned to the doorway, glaring at what seemed to be nothing more than a stuffed panda whose stitching was falling apart. So went flying her plan of keeping her name secret.

"What is it?" She growled, tearing her hand away from Yuki's mouth. Without realizing it he hadn't been breathing so when he was freed he unexpectedly took in a large gasp of air, his lungs throbbing as he did so. Doubling over honly his arms held him up from crashing to the cold stone floor. Lost in his own world of panic he didn'y hear the conversation between the duras, not until he heard an all too familliar name anyway.

"Reiga? What does that halfblood want with my sad friend here?" Shiri placed her hands at her waist, an angry look forming on her flawless features. How dare he just demand her new plaything.

Yuki looked up at her with a puzzled expression. How did she not know? Maybe she wasn't one of Reiga's allies and he wouldn't be killed. Maybe he could get out of this.

"It would seem the one you got...is -gah!" A hand whipped out, latching onto the stuffed animal's throat, which to Yuki's surprise had the same effect of choking any human. It gasped loudly in sudden fear and pain, its furry arms flailing hopelessly.

"Just spit it out already!" Shiri barked impatiently, tossing her familiar somewhere across the room.

"It..." he was about to take a moment to catch his breath when he spotted his master's cold, deadly eyes locked onto his which instantly made him curl up and cower. "It's the Light of God, Shiri-sama"

"Eh?" she seemed dumbstruck, looking back and forth between Yuki and the stuffed bear until her eyes finally settled on God's Lught. "I see. Thats rather interesting. I guess she really did change a lot" her smile had returned tenfold, green eyes swirling with a new darkness. "Pass news onto Reiga that he can do as he wishes with this one. He can stop by and get hum tomorrow. Its a bit late for a visit right now~" Knowing better than to ask questions, the bear rushed out of the room, still gasping to make up for the air it had been deprived. Once again Yuki was alone in the room with the opast, a feeling that didn't set well in his stomach. He felt sick when that fact was added to the truth that Kanata...no Reiga would be there soon enough to take him away. He had put everyone in danger again. Like time and time before the zweilt and...Luka...would have to come and save him.

_Wait..._

Suddenly it occured to him. Noboody knew where he was. He had gone off on his own. He couldn't call out for help and Luka magically appear just in time to come save him. Nobody would be coming. No matter how desperately he cried.

* * *

**Not as much Luka this chapter o.o hmmmm...wasn't expecting that (and I'm the one writing this?) o.O **

**Well besides jet lag I got distracted by some manga (Life is Money...so good xwx) so this was even later than i wanted when it was a little late X_x whoops ^^' It was sorta rushed but I'll make sure next chapter has more in it! Anyway~ As always review and what not...if ya wanna o.o and even if ya don't~ Xwx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I probably sound like an excuse whore xwx So I'm delayed on this one cause I'm easily distracted~ I just got back into rp and joined a bleach forum a friend of mine made. That and Vocaloids are taking over a lot of time. Damn Taito and Gakupo ewe **

* * *

"How very interesting this is!" Shiri exclaimed, clapping her hands lightly together. "News really travels fast in Infernus. And to think I actually would have gone on being unaware that I had captured God's Light of all people" Gracefully she twirled in her step. "I had heard rumors you were reborn as a man this time but..." she paused to giggle which only made Yuki narrow his eyes, wondering what was so funny. "...I must say I figured you'd be a bit more masculine. Really the only difference between your last life and this one is a certain something" Her dark eyes were looking at him, but not to his face and when Yuki followed her gaze to his lower body his face lit up in a deep blush. The blonde only let out another round of roaring laughter, having to cover her mouth to muffle the noise.

"You wanna know something interesting?" Yuki doubted he needed to say yes or no to receive an answer. "MY song can only be heard by those who are completely lost in heartbreak. Those are the best kind of people, you know." She sat down on the floor before him, legs crossed and her head supported in her hands. "If I'm not mistaken the one you must love is the Bloody Cross no?" She could tell by the way Yuki flinched that she was indeed correct. "What? Has that man finally returned to his old ways and betrayed you?" Yuki's fists clenched into the demon of his jeans, his mouth in a straight line as he grit his teeth. He didn't want to hear this.

"What a sad tale" the female duras reached out, caressing Yuki's flushed cheek, holding back her dark laughter. "A girl swept away by the beauty of a duras, come back as a boy to find no matter how strong his love is that duras just isn't interested anymore." She glowed with satisfaction when the human's head seemed to fall forward even more as his despair weighed down on him.A face full of sadness and a body paralyzed by loneliness was the most beautiful sight she could think of.

"You know, even if he's still by your side, it's probably just out of pity. Even some one with the cold reputation of that man must feel a bit guilty"

"Stop..."

"Huh? So we're talking again are we? What? You don't want to hear the truth of how much Zess regrets going to the human world with you?"

"Stop." his voice grew weaker despite how bold he tried to sound.

"He could have had so much if it wasn't for you"

"Be quiet!" Yuki finally mustered up some piece of mind, shouting as loud as he could, swatting away the female's hand, no longer able to stand being touched.

"Tch" The blonde stood up straight, whipping her hand around. A second later water that had made up the dampness of the floor had risen into the air before crashing back down on Yuki, causing his to fall onto his back. He choked on the water that had forced itself into his mouth as he gasped in aching pain, panic briefly flashing in his hazel eyes.

"Don't think that just because Reiga is coming to get you that it means he'll be getting you unharmed" She warned darkly, her glare fixed on Yuki. He shuddered under his gaze, completely forgetting about the water trapped in his throat, completely forgetting to breathe until his lungs ached, screaming at him until he let out a strangled gasp for oxygen.

"So just behave, Kay, you pure little Giou" Yuki felt all the color drain from his face when he laid eyes upon the warm smile that was mocking him on the female's face now. Shiri leaned down and stroked his cheek with unbearable gentleness which caused him to flinch away from her touch. She laughed in his face, standing up-right again and he soon her the click of her heels drawing further from his ears. "Til later~" she called back over her shoulder and Yuki heard the slamming of a door, his world suddenly so much darker.

* * *

His fists twisted into the sheets until claw-like nails tore into them, staining white with red as his grip became too much, digging into the flesh of his palms. He narrowed his eyes at the new color, grinding his teeth until he was sure they should be at the point of breaking.

"Yuki"

That whispered name held so much pain in its rasp. It was forced from the duras's throat, tearing at his somehow still beating heart.

"I'm sorry"

He felt hopeless, closer to the edge than he ever had before. He had let his own feelings get the best of him, forgetting his duty he swore to never fail in. Yuki was gone because he had let himself get shaken up by his own mind. It was his own fault.

The entire day had been one Luka spent closed up in Yuki's bedroom, sitting beside an empty bed. After telling Takashiro what had happened he couldn't be anywhere else. There was nothing he could do for now, except make a rampage through Infernus. Even for some one of his strength there was a limit to how much he could do there. Not to mention its sheer size. If by some twist of fate he found who had taken Yuki there was a next to zero chance it'd be before weeks had passed, by then too late. Though he cursed himself to admit it, Takashiro and being patient were his only hopes.

Deep down there was some part of him that expected if he just stayed within this room, that he'd wake up from another of his nightmares. Countless times he had been in this same spot, lost in the plague of his terrors at night and he'd hear a heavenly voice calling out to him. His fear would transform into overwhelming calm, even joy and he'd gladly awaken. His eyes would open and lay upon the concerned face of the one person far more precious than others. That was enough to make him forget how he was covered in a cold sweat and make his racing heart slow to its natural speed. Even in his most life-like dreams, the darkness that was his past was never this painfully real.

Another part of him wondered if that voice that always saved him would even make itself known anymore.

_"It doesn't really mean anything."_

That's what Yuki had said. If Luka had been completely calm he would have taken time to wonder how true that statement was. But with everything happening he had taken it to heart. Did he truly mean nothing now?

_"Don't forget that I love you"_

Another thing Yuki had told him. That was a whole lifetime ago though. His feelings might have stayed the same. Luka might not have ever let Yuki out of his thoughts for a second. That didn't mean Yuki was the same. Already he had been forgotten. Who was to say that he hadn't been erased further?

Luka hated this. He hated he still had to to let these thoughts get to him, even at a time like this when they would do him no good. They weren't going to help save Yuki.

With unnecessary strength he pushed himself to his feet, the wooden chair falling back behind his. He turned to the door, a sick feeling churning within his stomach as he took a step to leave. However he was stopped short when Tooko entered the doorway, not looking half as surprised as he was.

"I figured you'd be in here" She put on a sad smile, sighing out her words so soft it pierced his chest. However he just stared at her, doing all he could to keep up his stoic demeanor Tooko had grown so used to. It was just as painful to watch as it was when Yuki would wear those fake smiles of false reassurance. This was the first time she had gotten a good look at him since he had returned the night before. If it was possible for his normal skin color to be paler it now was, dark circles hardly helping bring any life to his face. He was wearing the same clothes, usually so well put together but now wrinkled, buttons forgotten and half of them undone. She spotted blood dripping from his clenched fist, not having to wonder who had inflicted the wound.

"Did you need something?" She hadn't realized she had just been standing there in a growing silence until Luka finally spoke, his usual coldness still there, accompanied by the rasp of exhaustion she was not accustomed to. Normally she would have tried comforting him in some manner but she knew what she ha to say was more important and would likely do more good than any words of the heart she could spill out.

"We know where Yuki is"

* * *

"Wake up princess~" Called a sickly familiar voice. Yuki really did not wish to acknowledge it and he wouldn't have if the pointed toe of a boot hadn't collided with his ribs. In a flash he was up on his hands and knees, wide awake as he stared down at the floor, or what he assumed was the floor. The lighting in his spacious room was too poor to do him much of any good. He didn't need light to know where to direct his weak glare though. He only focused enough to see a pair of glowing green eyes with laughter radiating from them. How he wished he was able to muster up some more strength but he was drained, physically and emotionally.

"You know that face isn't cute at all" That same boot that ha kicked at his side was now being shoved into his face. He was knocked off-balance, crashing to the damp floor with a small splash and a new eruption of pain. Clapping his hands over his cheek that now ached a groan escaped his lips. "Hmph~" Shiri sounded quite pleased with herself. It wasn't everyday one got to kick God's Light in the face after all, and there would be no price to pay for her doing so.

"Anywayyyyyy" her voice dragged out and Yuki listen to the tap of her heels in the small puddles. Next thing he knew there was a new weight on his already aching ribs. She was really going to sit on him?! "You have a special visitor." The duras announced and Yuki could hardly care about where she sat at hearing this. What?

"Kana-" he began to mutter, still finding his old friend's new name an oddity. "Reiga...?" Was he here already? He remembered falling asleep sometime before but surely it hadn't been an entire day ago, right? Yuki lost all feeling in his limbs as fear warped his senses. His sight narrowed in on the only source of light in the room, that coming from the open door. There he saw the dark figure of a person staring right back at him. At that moment he knew what shred of hope he had clung to had snapped.

* * *

**Oh my :O Luka and the others are gonna be cutting it close. I wonder what will happen~ xwx**

**So halfway through this I got writers block cause I'm spazztasticly (totally a word) indecisive. I had to decide exactly what I wanted to happen. One choice would make this end quickly (couple of chapters). Other would draw it out some (idk how many chapters but definately more). ANDDDDDDDDD its a secret as to which I chose owo**

**okay! I'm reallllllly slow o.o how long has there been an abc check in the document editing thing? xD I worry about myself sometimes ewe**

**Review as always. I'll try to get the next chapter typed up when I have the time. I got less than a week before I move in for school now x.x Gotta check everything and then once i do move in theres classes right away~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**I've had this planned out but I couldn't get it in words if that makes sense. Theres been school and writers block and vocaloid distraction and I watched Star Driver (well 21 episodes). But! I just got my copy of the new volume Xwx Inspiration! That and I got job stuff figured out. Back to working for mommy ewe Think I'm good to write now? If it sucks thennnnnnn I apologize early and blame it on...the evilness spreading through me since I read Naruto again after like 2 years o.o yeah .-.**

**Anyway I got this chapter rewritten to a point where I'm happy enough O.o**

* * *

_"We know where Yuki is..."_

At the mention of such words Luka's mood seemed to change from night to day. He didn't waste time to ask questions. Normally he hated little meetings in Takashiro's office, always finding the man too annoying to ever listen to. But for this once he was the first one there, waiting anxiously for any news.. Usually he kept his distance, standing off in a shadowed corner, remaining quiet, so much so that it was easy to forget him. Though now he sat as close as he coulf to the man speaking, listening intently to every word Takashiro said. For being a man he would have never listened to or trusted otherwise Takashiro was gaining much of Luka faith right now. It was was all he had right now.

And what he had now wasn't much than he had before. They only knew a location Takashiro had tracked down. No more. No less. Who had taken Yuki was unknown. How powerful that duras was remained unknown. Howmany they had under their command was unknown. Whether or not Reiga was aware of Yuki's situation was troubling unknown.

At first Luka was filled with relief but now as he thought on how much they had to go on he was even more nervous. Yuki was as safe as he could be for now but that could all change in a moments notice. He knew that all to well after fighting for so long.

Before anyone dared to get up Takashiro was already going on about what they would do. The spell to get to the exact location would be easy. Waiting would not be. It would be more torturous than the night that Yuki had spent missing already.

With his nerves on the rise he knew waiting wasn't an option now. Before anyone uttered even one word Luka was on his feet, storming out of the room leaving behind a surprised, now silent room. He didn't care if he'd get an earful for it later. He was going now, on his own. He was getting Yuki back before that sickening feeling in his stomach had a true reason to be there.

* * *

Yuki could only watch as that figure walked closer. His lungs had chosen not to work and no matter how he gasped for it he couldn't get the air he so desperately needed. He felt his arms tremble and his stomach turn flips. His skin felt cold and yet sweat dripped off the tip of his nose. The only part of Yuki's mind that worked was the part that screamed at him to somehow move and get away, an order not powerful enough to have any effect. Not that it would have done him much good in the closed off room.

"He certainly wastes no time in getting what he wants" he heard Shiri comment, her word choice catching his attention. Was this person before his hazy vision not Reiga?

Yuki looked once again and as he did the candles throughout the room lit by themselves once more, aiding him. The face he saw was one tha made his body stiffen and his hazel eyes freeze, unblinking with disbelief.

"Luka?"

He received a harsh glare in return and when he looked closer he noticed those burning eyes were not of silver but instead amethyst. The knot in his throat returned and he averted his eyes to a distance puddle.

_'No...Luze...' _Yuki felt his heart drop into the empty pits of his stomach. His hopes had risen but were once again shattered.

Thought he did have someting to be thankful for. Much to his relief Luze did not act in the annoyance he was sure to be feeling, being mistaken for the brother he despised so passionately. How much they looked alike though. Yuki's stomach turned flips for an entirely new reason now, just at the thought of Luka. He hadn't truly thought about what had happened since he had awoken earlier.

His head spun and he felt himself crashing back to the floor though he felt something catch him. It wasn't gentle but the familiarity brought him some comfort. When his eyes focused again he saw that face once more and though it was cold it was still so close to that one he loved. He was captivated.

"You certainly move on quick" Shiri's voice interrupted his momentary peace and God's Light turned his eyes to face the female duras who was silently laughing to herself. "First it was Bloody Cross and now you're staring so lovingly at Blade King. How naughty you are" She winked as Yuki paled, his eyes narrowing slightly. From the look that Shiri gave he could assume Luze was giving her the exact same look.

"You got what you came here for so why don't you just-ah!" All of a sudden there was a painfully obviously crash of pressure down on the three of them. If Yuki had been disoriented before it was worse now. He wanted to slip down to the floor again but before he could he was yanked up to his feet in a hurried manner. He felt a chilling breeze sweep by him and glancing past Luze's shoulder he saw a set of blue icy doors with nothing but blackness beyond them. A quick Get away? But what for?

"You..." Luze's hiss made Yuki all the more confused. The time he had met Luze before he held the same composer Luka always had, except for when he had been speaking with Luka himself...

"Luka!" Realization hit him and he struggled against the arms that held him in a tight grip, again pulling him back, closer to that chilling darkness. Even still he managed to get turned around, hoping his eyes weren't deceiving him when they fell upon the one they longed to see so desperately. He wasn't disappointed. Even his fantasies could not get that beauty down right.

"Yuki!" Luka's face was contorted with anger and worry and another part of him looked just slightly relieved. Yuki was alive at the least. Silver irises first checked on Yuki, noting each visible bruise and a new wave of electric power radiated off of him. His eyes darted to Luze, grinding his teeth together which made sharp fangs more noticable, making him look almost scary if it weren't for his beauty.

"You! How dare you!" it was Shiri again. She was standing before Luka with an oversized sword in her hands. "Think you can just bust in here and-!" Once again the blonde was cut short. Faster than Yuki's mind could comprehend there was a slash that had cut the girl's body in two.

"I assume...you were the one" Luka's silver gaze fell on the female. "That took Yuki away?"

"Wha...?" Shiri tried to gasp out some response but it was too late. It was a familiar scene. Luka was unfazed as the female's body burst into red rose petals. His face was void, showing no regret as it always did. Besides, something else held his attention now.

"Luze...I told you..." Yuki watched as violet sparks danced off his body. "Even if it's you" His black sword appeared from those sparks, Luka's grip tight on its handle until his knuckles were pure white and he felt the pain from his nails in his palm.

"This human...really means that much to you?" Luka only had to take one step and Yuki felt something thing and cold against his throat. Shakily he looked down, flinching from the glare of the metal of a blade.

* * *

"This is it, huh?" Hotsuma hardly sounded impressed as he looked at the run down looking castle ahead of them. His blade rested on his shoulder and his golden eyes narrowed at the wooden door that blocked their path. It already looked like it had already met hell.

"Luka's definitely here..." Tooko added in, a mix of sadness and hope in her voice. It echoed what all of them were feeling. It might had seemed a bit extreme for all four pair to be there but with the distress they felt there was no way to get any to stay back in the human realm.

"Can't let him show off too much" The blonde stepped forward, letting his sword fall from his shoulder. It was his own way of voicing his worry. All it took was one swing of burning fire for the door to give way, perishing to ashes. All eight of them were now standing there on guard, eyes locked on the dissipating smoke, waiting for anything to attack, even something as weak as a familiar. There was nothing though. "That guy really has been here" The hall just inside the door was left in disaster, giving away that a certain _careless individual_ had swiped his way through there.

"Let's go" This time it was Lia who stepped forward, Sairi soon a few steps ahead of her in a protective manner. The next moment there was a rush of power that nearly crushed them with its pressure.

"Luka..Yuki.." Tsukumo caught their attention. He was the first to rush ahead and the others caught on. Nothing could be good if the usually calm boy was in a rush with that look on his face, knowing how attuned to emotions he was. Something must have been wrong. The source of that power lead them down into what seemed like dungeons, splashing from puddles echoing throughout the cramped halls of dark stone. There was a door lying further down their path, ripped from its hinges and broken in several places. That was their destination. They group made a sharp turn, walking in on one scene they had not wanted to see.

"This human...really means that much to you?" One man spoke, one that had a striking resemblance to the duras they had come to know as their ally. The duras held a silver blade to Yuki's throat, nothing but chilling indifference in his eyes.

"Yuki!" Hotsuma was the first to burst out which was to be expected. He launched himself forward only to be frozen in his steps a moment later when that blade was pushed even more in the flesh of God's Light. They could spot a thin trail of blood running along the sharpened edge that alerted them as to how real this was.

"Luze...?" Kuroto remembered him from before when he and Senshirou had first fought Cadenza. This was far worse than he had expected.

"Luze!" Luka barked out catching their attention. His hands were shaking with their grip on his own sword. He rocked back and forth on his legs a few times though he knew if he took one step his brother wouldn't think twice about killing Yuki. He knew that much for himself from when he used to hold that same expression. "Stop this now..." it was an empty warning. There was nothing he could do without putting Yuki in danger.

"So I thought..." Luze took a step back into the darkness, turning his back on his sibling and the zweilt, as well as hiding Yuki from view. "So long then...Luka..." The icy doors began to close behind him.

"Ah! Yuki!" Luka couldn't think anymore. He was running toward those closing doors, all of his power released with no sense of control. The last thing he saw was his twin's harsh glare narrowed in on him as he looked over his shoulder. He was just a fraction of a second too the time he swung his sword, unleashing all of that concentrated power in a blast, the doors had closed, fading into nothing but sparkling particles of ice.

"Yu-ki..." Luka was lost in his own world now. He was slouched over, panting heavily. Eyes the color of moonlight were staring at the hole left in the wall by his last attack. His blade faded away, the ruby in his ear cuff flashing as it returned to its sealed place there. Pain would have been welcomed in his world void of any feeling he was lost in.

Little did he know the world outside of his mind was crumbling, literally. That last power charged attack had been too much for the castle above them to withstand. It now rumbled uncontrollably, blocks from the ceiling and floors above crashing down around them all. Destructive Individual really was a fitting term.

"We need to get out of here!" Tooko managed to be the one to speak up after what they had just seen that left them hopeless and in even more distress than they had arrived with. The zweilt nodded in unison, running for the door they had entered from. It was only Lia that looked back on an oblivious Luka who was still standing there.

It wasn't until they were outside in the dry Infernus air that any of them noticed the absence of not just Luka but Lia as well. All eyes quickly turned to the doors that at that same moment concaved at that same moment, leaving the exit an impossible way of escaping.

"Lia..." Sairi was hardly thinking straight when he took a few steps closer to the blocked entrance, worry stricken over his missing partner.

"Sairi! Look out!" Tooko's voice caught his attention. He quickly turned to see her fearful face, question written on his own. The next thing he knew he was being tackled to the ground by Tsukumo, the both of them rolling for a good twenty feet over the rough ground. There was a loud boom and Sairi's eyes feel upon a large chunk of stone that had lodged itself into the ground where he had just been standing.

"Tsukumo! Thank God!" Tooko ran forward, looking both boys over with a relieved look. She latched herself onto her brother, thanking him for saving Sairi and at the same time asking him not to worry her so much, which he obdiently agreed to do since he wasn't one to argue.

"What are they doing..." Tooko murmured into her sibling chest, eying the tumbling castle with concern. There was only so long the pair would have now.

* * *

"Luka!" the red-head called out, not having much faith that just that would work. And just as she though Luka didn't seem to hear her voice. He didn't hear the shattering of glass of stone above him and he didn't feel the rumbling the quaking castle made. Lia could tell he was lost. Taking a deep, shaky breath she chose to try once more, shouting out the Duras's name to no avail. Again it did no good and even though she knew she needed to get out of there she just couldn't get her mind set on leaving Luka behind. Building up her courage she ran to his side, dodging her way around falling pieces of the ceiling until she reached his side.

"Luka...we have to go..." she spoke softly, hesitantly taking hold of the duras's arm and tugging gently. By some luck he gave into her pull though the zweilt could still see the hollowness in his eyes and it made her heart ache even more. She put that aside, running back into the hall way and retracing her path to the exit. It was blocked, fallen in on itself and trapping them there.

"Oh no..." Lia groaned out, her brows knitting together as she stared ahead at the only way she knew to get out. From the corner of her eye she caught the begining of a violet flash though, the power of it cause her to freeze completely. Now ahead of them was a large gap in what remained of a stone wall. "How...?" the red-head turned her head, seeing Luka there with his hand held out before him, his skin still smoking from the large blast. So he wasn't completely out of it...? Lia allowed herself some relief at this as the two of them ran for the makeshift exit while it still existed.

* * *

**I finally got this done OqO I even made up an entirely new part to add in there while I was writing because of INSPIRATION!**

**I'm sorry for being so late with it x.x I swear I'm gonna try my best to have a chapter up every week again! And if I don't they'll just come whenever I feel like it Xwx The next chapter especially. I have to make decisions again~**

**So as i said I got the new volume of Uraboku. I guess Ria is really Lia X_x I blame Engrish e.e Its only a good thing in Sengoku Basara x.x I may go back and change her name in the earlier chapters...may not o.o does it really matter? x.x **

**Review o.o **


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is getting updated less and less frequently Xwx oops~ but soon enough this thing should be completed and the tortures of waiting shall be over forever? :D or least thats the plan o.o**

**Sooooooo chapter time o.o I must say its probably 82% directionless xwx hope for the best I suppose? Oh and I got the previous chapter editted up some and i like it a bit better now. Added a lot to the ending part. If you want go back and read it if not then...i worked for nothing v.v**

* * *

"We need to tell Takashiro" There was a synchronization of nodding heads as Shusei spoke up. None of the zweilt looked particularly happy about that fact. Deep down they wanted to follow Hotsuma's lead instead as he stormed about, letting whatever roll off his tongue at the time as he paced ruthlessly. They all wanted to chase after Yuki but the appearance of Luze was a clear sign that reiga was now involved. They wouldn't stand a chance.

"Hotsuma" Shusei placed a hand on the younger's shoulder as he began on another pass by in the midst of his endless stomping. With just that the blonde stopped in his step, letting his head drop slightly. With annoyance he shoved his hands down into his pockets, glancing through the corner of his eyes at his partner before letting out a long sigh.

"Yeah I know" Though he'd never admit to it later, the hot tempered Zweilt knew as well as the rest that they needed the man. "Let's go"

With Hotsuma now more under control and more obviously on board there was one more to deal with. Lia looked over her shoulder, pouting at the sight that greeted her. Luka sat upon one of the chunks of rocks that were the remains of the castle. He sat perfectly still, hunched forward and supporting his head on one knee as dull eyes seemed to stare off into some distant world. The only sign he wasn't some beautifully sculpted statue was the way his coat tail flapped with the heavy wind.

He'd been like that ever since they got out. No one had really said anything. To some degree they understood but on another level they couldn't imagine. So until then that had kept their silence but now there wasn't much off a choice.

"Luka" Lia turned and stepped forward, her voice a bit hesitant. "Luka we have to go back now. Takashiro needs to know and-" She was instantly silenced when his gaze met her own. Luka generally wasn't the most emotional person out there nor was he too obvious about his kindness but that look he had now was one that Lia could compare to any one before. It was frigid and filled with cruel intentions and made her take a step back, a cold sweat forming over his skin. Despite the new fear running through every nerve in her body, Lia stepped forward again, not stopping until she reached the duras, taking hold of his sleeve and hoping the action would shake some sense back into the male as it had to some extent before. That was a mistake.

"Eh?" Lia looked around in sudden confusion. When had she ended up on the ground, held within Sairi's arms as he had caught her fall just in time. Everyone was in a sudden state of panic and Hotsuma's annoying loud voice was filling her ears. How had Luka gotten so far away? A good twenty or thirty feet. Looking closer she noticed how that merciless look still remained on his face, directed her way. At the same time though his brows were knit together in a disappointed apologetic way. She shuddered in understanding at that moment. So he had turned against her.

"What the hell!?" Hotsuma only needed one more thing to upset him and Luka had given him that. The duras now looked to the blonde, tensing and biting the inside of his cheek though his eyes did not lose their power once.

"I'm going.." Luka turned his back on the zweilt who only watched. Well, all but one. Hotsuma wasn't just going to let it go with just that.

"What do ya mean yer just goin', huh?!" he stormed forward, Master stroke appearing from a blaze in his hands. "Hey!" When he reached the duras he roughly grabbed his shoulder, turning him around only to be met with the clashing of blades as Luka's own sword appeared. Up until then Hotsuma hadn't looked all that closely but now that he gazed into those silver eyes he was taken a back, swallowing down a large lump that had formed in his throat. A moment later Luka gave a strong push, sending the blonde backwards in the air. As he crashed into the rubble of the castle he let out a loud curse and was about to get up and go again when a warm hand stopped him. Looking up he was met with Shusei's gaze that silently ordered him to stop.

"Tch...whatever. Let 'im do what he wants.." He got up, dusting the debris from his pants and glancing to the demon again as he headed further into Infernus before disappearing with speed. Hotsuma's brow twitched slightly and he turned his head away with determination, grumbling something under his breath as he regrouped with the others.

* * *

Yuki was speechless as the blue doors closed behind him and Luze. They were ones he recognized to well and he knew then who must have had a part in their appearance. Reiga would more than certainly be waiting for him when he and Luka's twin reached the end of this near complete darkness.

However he was speechless and in shock for an entirely different reason. Because of those last few minutes he had in Shiri's castle. The face that everyone was there. The greater fact that Luka had been there. For the entirety of his time gone Yuki was convinced nobody was going to save him, and he had never expected to see the lovely face of the duras ever again. So even now as he was being brought to his unknown fate Yuki couldn't help but feel relieved. He'd spent all that time hopeless and his hope had been renewed in just a matter of seconds. They were all going to come and save him. Luka was going to come and save him.

"You seem oddly calm..." Luze's voice broke Yuki from his peaceful thoughts and he looked up to the man. Luze wasn't looking directly at him, his amethyst eyes cast out on the dark path ahead. "You do realize what's going on right?" he questioned, caught of guard by the bit of understanding, sad laughter he heard from the human though the only way it showed was the slightest widening if his eyes.

"I know. But I'm not worried" God's light was smiling softly to himself, not even paying attention to the blade still against his throat and his steps never faltering as he was lead to his destination.

"You think you're going to be saved so easily?" the older gave the slightest shake of his head. "Don't get your hopes up. _That Man_ might just disappoint you" he knew for himself.

"Luze..." The seriousness in Yuki's tone surprised the duras. "You really hate him don't you?" from a dead serious tone to that of one of desperation and guilt. He had to move his sword down some to keep it from dragging along flesh as Yuki's head fell, his eyes downcast and hidden under strawberry hued hair. "Please don't hate him. I know he betrayed you and your family for me but...I can tell he still cares about you Luze" he suddenly looked up and Luze was finally looking at him, staring unblinking into watering eyes.

He was at a loss at that. He began to open his mouth in some retort but there was something that stopped him. Blinking a few times he managed to get that stupid surprised look off his face and much to his relief he had reached the end of their journey. The blackness seemed to dissipate into nothing more than smoke that rose into the air until it disappeared all together.

"I've returned, Fowler" the Crosszeria spoke up in his usual flat tone, his eyes glancing around what appeared to be an empty room. He knew better though. By some instinct one gained by living within Infernus, His purple eyes moved to the shadows of an adjacent hallway just in time to spot his master walking from its shadows, his face a bit warmer than it was when he had left. Luze couldn't stop the disappointed frown. He had brought up his doubts to Reiga before and here he was proving him right, even if the change would go unnoticeable to any average being.

Though there was something else to focus on at the same time. Something that left him confused. He felt a sudden grip on his sleeve. He forgot all about his master, looking down to see God's Light clinging to him, his eyes wide and distant as they stared at the man he had grown up with. Only for a moment did Luze question why before he came up with an answer. He wasn't stupid after all. He looked just like Luka, smelled just like Luka, had the same overall air as Luka and Luka was the one thing Yuki could have clung to for any strength. Again his disappointment and disgust were carved into the duras's features.

"Good job, Luze. I do hope there wasn't too much trouble back there" He said knowingly. Of course it was only natural that he'd know. Word traveled much too fast, especially among those under Reiga. Of course, Luze knew it was more than just that. It was due to the fact that the man was Reiga. It could only be expected for him to know in that somewhat creepy manner.

"Not at all, Fow-" He was cut short by a sudden quake so strong the window just behind him shattered. He looked around quickly but he didn't have to wonder about just what he was looking for. He knew the energy that was suddenly crashing down upon them like thunder. "Dammit...Just won't give up.."

* * *

**I got the last chapter editted o.o I think I did anyway O.o I remember rewriting it o.o did i replace it? O_o lets just go with that? xD**

**Anyway thats another chapter finally owo Its short. Saving action for next chapter. Didn't go too far into anything thats eventful. Kinda like a filler chapter that will probably have something to do with something I wanna do later on. now then! when will the next chapter come? who knows?! xD**

**As always i like reviews o.o not ones that point out punctuation errors cause i just don't care X.x spelling errors are helpful cause proofreading is something I'm against but i tried xD and i love to know how you people think this story is going o or if you wanna tell me how super awesome I am I wouldn't mind o.o help my self esteem TwT **


End file.
